Historia de una ruptura
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Me rechazaste, pero no me alejaste de tu lado. Te volviste más frío (intuyo que fue para que mis sentimientos cambiaran) ¿Pero es que no me conoces? Soy el rey terco. No me rindo tan fácilmente con las cosas y tampoco lo hice contigo


**Primer día**

Claro que estoy mejor sin ti ¿Cómo podría estar con una persona que no quiere nada serio conmigo? Pienso que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida haber terminado esta especie de relación. (Ni si quiera ser como llamarla. No éramos novios pero estábamos… ¿Saliendo? Es todo muy confuso) Sé que tú, teme, nunca lo ibas a hacer. Porque sé que te gusto, eso no te lo voy a negar pero ¿Tanto como yo? ¡Ja!, eso no. Hasta a Gaara, tú ex lo quisiste más que a mí.

Sé que pensaste que era mejor que nadie supiera de nuestra relación, pero ¿Me preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo? Por supuesto que no. Fuiste siempre un egoísta. Por ello estoy feliz, feliz de esta decisión. Me llevó meses, años separarme de ti.

Éramos la típica pareja que termina y vuelve. Y así hasta el infinito. Éramos lo que llaman ahora como "tóxicos" Todos mis amigos me decían que estaría mejor sin ti, pero yo como idiota no los escuché hasta hace unos días donde te dejé claro que si esto no era serio no quería nada contigo.

Tú no respondiste.

**1 semana después**

Empiezo a sentir el vacío que dejaste, la soledad me embarga. Intento que nadie lo note, mis amigos esperan que este bien, que no sufra por ti .Eso intento. Me dicen "tienes que salir, conocer más gente, ese pobre diablo no valía la pena". Ellos piensan que como eras una persona que me hacía mal, no puedo sufrir por ello. Cada vez que intento hablar sobre el tema, ellos me ignorar o intentan cambiar el tema. Simplemente me regañan e intentan que conozca a alguien más.

Tienen razón, debería salir y conocer gente. Pero es normal sentir que falta algo, si estuvimos más de dos años juntos. Es normal que extrañe hablar por chat con alguien o ver una película con alguien. Pero estoy bien. Total esto no fue una relación como tal ¿O no? Quizás para ti no haya significado nada, pero para mí fue la relación más seria que he tenido y eso es tan triste.

**1 mes después**

Tengo tanta pena en mi interior, cada cosa me recuerda a ti. Te extraño tanto. Después de un tiempo me di cuenta que no todo fue tan malo como lo quise visualizar a la primera. Yo sabía que lo nuestro empezó muy precipitado y en una mala situación, pero hubo momentos hermosos que atesoro en mi corazón y eso es lo que más duele.

Acababas de terminar con Gaara. A mí ya me gustabas. Nos juntamos a tomar y tuvimos sexo. Al principio fue solo eso, deseos carnales. Pero todo se complicó cuando te dije mis sentimientos. Ya no me bastaba solo tener esa relación superflua contigo, quería más de ti.

Me rechazaste, pero no me alejaste de tu lado. Te volviste más frío (intuyo que fue para que mis sentimientos cambiaran) ¿Pero es que no me conoces? Soy el rey terco. No me rindo tan fácilmente con las cosas y tampoco lo hice contigo

Un día me dijiste que te gustaba. No cabía de felicidad pero no querías un noviazgo. Quedamos igual, teníamos la misma relación que antes. Nada había cambiado, eso como si no fuéramos nada. Pero yo te gustaba y tú a mí.

No le dijiste a nadie sobre nuestra relación. Sabías que la gente iba a hablar. Pero me hacía sentir como si te avergonzaras de mí. Gaara iba a la misma universidad que nosotros, él se iba a enterar ¿Todo era por él? ¿No querías lastimarlo, verdad? Sé que terminaron mal y el seguía amándote. Entiendo porque lo hiciste pero ¿fue lo correcto? No. Tú estabas conmigo. Debería importante más yo que el ¿No? ¿O es muy egoísta de mi parte pensar en eso? ¿O será porque lo seguías amando?

Después de pensar tanto sobre el tema, pienso que esa es la respuesta. Sentías algo por el o si no ¿Por qué tanto interés en protegerlo?... ¿Me quisiste de la misma forma? Yo creo que no. Nunca me comparé con Gaara. ¿Solo era un remplazo? ¿Podía haber sido cualquiera si hubiera estado en esa misma situación, de estar en tu habitación, tomando?

Me encuentro solo en mi casa. Llorando sobre mi cama, recordando. Todos esos buenos momentos. Eras tu quien me entendía y con quien podía mantener una larga conversación debatiendo del porque el Ramen de cerdo era el mejor por sobre los demás. Me escuchabas estoico y tolerable.

¿Alguien más podría ser así conmigo-ttebayo? A pesar de todo lo malo, sigo pensando que eras el mejor. Todos tenemos un lado bueno y malo ¿Todo eso era motivo para terminarlo todo? Ya no estaba tan seguro. Estoy muy confundido. Recuerdo lo bueno y lo malo. Te amo, pero no lo hago.

**6 meses después**

Descargué una aplicación en mi celular. Se llama "Tinder" allí conocí un chico genial. Se llama Neji. Es una persona deportista, inteligente, sobresaliente en lo académico. Me trata amablemente y toma nuestras conversaciones seriamente.

Decidimos juntarnos. Salimos a un parque y tomamos un helado. Conversamos de todo y nada a la vez. Fue un rato muy agradable-ttebayo.

Al estar acostados en el pasto, mirando las estrellas. La conversación ceso. Nos quedamos mirando. Él se fue acercando poco a poco, acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios. Mi corazón se agito. El me besó. Moviendo sus labios e introduciendo la lengua en mi cavidad.

Era un beso agresivo, lleno de dominancia. Los besos de Sasuke eran amables, dulces pero exquisitos. No fue un beso tan agradable, pero si me agradaba Neji. Quería ver hasta donde podíamos llegar.

Decidimos ir a su departamento. Sabía que ese día me iba a acostar con él. Me besaba el cuello, me dejó una marca. Sasuke nunca me dejaba marcas en la piel, no le gustaba mancillar mi piel trigueña. Neji me arrancó la ropa y empezó a masturbar nuestros miembros. Sasuke me besaba todo el pecho, y yo también lo besaba a él. Me tocaba y no me dejaba que yo hiciera lo mismo. Hasta que estaba a punto de irme y ahí paraba. Neji se puso el condón y empezó a introducirse en mí. El acto fue corto, no se preocupó de que si yo llegaba o no al orgasmo. Sasuke se preocupaba de cada detalle.

Es difícil acostumbrarse a otro cuerpo, a otros labios, a otras caricias. Es extraño pensar que todos tenemos sexo, pero lo hacemos de manera diferente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo con Sasuke, que intenté llevarlo a la misma dirección. Pero Neja es una persona distinta, con una forma distinta de tener relaciones.

**1 semana después de ese encuentro. **

Le dije que no quería algo volátil. Él me dijo que quería algo serio conmigo. Decidimos hacernos los exámenes. Fuimos hablando, conociéndonos. Me sentía seguro con Neja, como si nada pudiera pasar. Estaba seguro que él me iba a entregar todo el cariño que anhelaba. Todo lo contrario que sentía con Sasuke.

Él nunca me dio la seguridad de estar en una verdadera relación ¿Y si llegaba alguien más que le gustara? Eso podría pasar y no quería ver esa escena. No quería verlo con nadie más.

**2 semanas después**

Acabábamos de tener sexo. No me dejó terminar. Me estaba tocando y se detuvo. Quería hablar conmigo. Neji me dijo que la verdad no quería nada serio en estos momentos. Que el mentalmente no estaba bien. Quedé impactado ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud? Suspiré y me fui del lugar. No servía de nada luchar por esa "relación" ya no tenía la fuerza mental para enfrentar ningún tipo de problema amoroso. Sasuke me había quitado toda mi energía.

No es que me gustara un montón pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. El parecía un buen chico. Supongo que no estoy hecho para que alguien me ame y quiera ser mi novio. Toda la gente me quiere para ser "amigos con derecho"

Me enoje con Neji. Es como si me hubiera hecho perder el tiempo. Y ni como buen polvo sirvió. Que frustrante-ttebayo.

**8 meses después **

¿Estaba preparado para tener una relación en ese momento? Claramente no. Seguía pensando en Sasuke y comparando cada encuentro. ¿Qué si lo amaba todavía? No sabría decirlo con exactitud ¿Si el me pidiera otra oportunidad, se la daría? Yo creo que sí. Sigo pensando que él era el amor de mi vida. Que jamás encontraré otra persona con quien complementarme tan bien.

¿Uno puede vivir enamorado por siempre de la misma persona? En los libros dice que es posible por ejemplo "amantes de Praga" era un amor eterno, a través del tiempo y la muerte. ¿Uno se enamora solo una vez en la vida? Quiero creer que no o si no estoy jodido. El jamás me iba a volver a hablar. Terminamos todo muy mal.

Antes de terminar le dije todo mis pensamientos, todo lo que me pesaba. Que no confiaba tanto en el (porque se besó con Sakura) que él había engañado a su ex pareja, que no lo negara (esto empezó cuando él estaba con Gaara, pero solo fue infidelidad de sentimientos. Hablábamos a escondidas de su novio) que él era mala persona (todo el daño que me hizo, haciéndome sentir asqueroso y poco importante para él, al no decirle ni a su familia que estábamos saliendo)

Él estaba dolido, lo sé. Por ello después de unos meses de haber terminado le mande un mensaje pidiéndole perdón y que lo extrañaba. Que no todo lo dicho era verdad, él no era un monstruo (ese era su mayor miedo, ser tomado como la peor persona del planeta) ¿Hubo respuesta? Por supuesto que no.

¿El me olvido? La verdad no lo sé, espero que haya seguido adelante con su vida. Siempre le deseo lo mejor. Me encantaría haberlo acompañado por siempre. Pero desde el principio nuestra relación estaba condenada. No sentíamos lo mismo, ni al mismo grado.

Yo lo amaba, quizás hasta lo sigo haciendo. ¿Soy una mala persona? Lo más probable ¿Neji me gustaba? Claro, pero no como me gustó Sasuke. Con él fue un amor muy tranquilo. Con Sasuke fue un amor con mucha más pasión.

¿Estoy feliz con mi vida? No lo sé. Producto de todo esto perdí gente importante en mi vida o me di cuenta como eran realmente. Pero lo que si se es que debo seguir adelante. No creo que jamás lo vaya a olvidar. Siempre va a ocupar una gran parte de mi corazón. Quizás después de unos meses conozca a otra persona que me haga olvidar completamente a Sasuke. Y espero que sea así. Quiero avanzar y enamorarme, tener un futuro con alguien más. Por ahora solo trabajo y me dedico a cuidar de los amigos que estén conmigo.

Es lo que me queda ¿No? Solo seguir adelante con mi mejor cara.


End file.
